Reasons for the Heart
by 7sodeno shirayuki7
Summary: A series of drabbles that follows Shirayuki and Ryuunosuke's journey within the Vongola. Ch. 31 "Promise me that, will you Ugetsu?"
1. Beginning

Hey everyone, I wanted to give this challenge a try. Hopefully it will give more ideas for future stories as well. This is an unofficial, meaning that I am doing it for myself using the prompts of fanfic100 on livejournal.

This follows the events of A_ Matter of the Heart_, I don't think that you need to read it but it would help to understand.

Drabble: 1 0f 100

Prompt: Beginning

Character(s): Shirayuki, Giotto, and guardians

* * *

Shirayuki felt alone in this world, she had nothing left. Her brother, Ryuunosuke, died in her place. She wondered why did that happened? Why did he leave her alone in this world? She tighten her grip on Ryuunosuke's watch, his bond with Giotto and his friends. What will happen to her now, she felt so vulnerable.

"It's okay Shirayuki; we'll take care of you."

Shirayuki looked up to see Giotto's eyes staring right back at her. She felt safe in his embrace; the coldness in her heart was slowly melting. Giotto was the only thing she had left; she had nowhere else to go. She was too afraid to go back to Japan all by herself.

"Giotto-sama, I'm sorry." Shirayuki whispered.

Giotto helped Shirayuki to her feet; both stared down at the lifeless corpse that was once a great part of their lives. Never again will they hear that man laugh or complain. Shirayuki will never be able to say goodnight each night or 'I love you' every morning. That man's life is no more; Ryuunosuke had departed from this world.

"Giotto!"

Shirayuki and Giotto turned around and saw G and the other guardians running forwards. All of them came to a complete stop when they say Ryuunosuke's lifeless body. Their eyes traced back to Shirayuki and her bloodied kimono. The pure white katana that rested in her hand vanished and transformed itself into a silver bracelet.

"Shirayuki-san did you…" Ugetsu asked, he and Giotto were the only one's who could understand Shirayuki.

Shirayuki turned her head away in shame, in a way it was her fault. She refused to listen to her brother's orders, and he paid the price. Shirayuki looked at Knuckle praying, she was thankful that someone prayed for his rest. She didn't have the strength to do the sending.

"Do not blame her," Giotto interrupted. "The katana didn't have blood on it when I arrived, she couldn't have done it."

"_So what are we going to do with her?"_ G asked in Italian.

"_We'll take care of her."_

"_But Giotto, she could be in danger with us. Its not safe." _Shirayuki heard knuckle argue. She wished she cold understand them.

"_It will be all right, we'll protect her."_

The large scythe that lay close to Ryuunosuke let out a dim light before it turn itself into a cross earring. The earring floated itself to Shirayuki's hands. Her tears fell from her cheeks in an attempt to hold it together. She figured that it would be best to bury him here, close to Kuchiki manor.

Ryuunosuke's body let out a bright glow, making harder to see for everyone. When the light vanished the entire field changed. The ground was no longer covered in snow, but rather in roses of every color. The tree that stood tall on a large hill grew green with life. However, Ryuunosuke's body disappeared; there was no trace of blood anywhere, not even on Shirayuki's clothes. Shirayuki closed her eyes and heard her brother's voice.

"_This road may be hard for you; these roses mark your new beginning with the Vongola. I'll always be watching over you."_

"Thank you, onii-sama." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Do tell me what you think. As for challenge rules, unless there is an emergency, I'll post everyday.


	2. middle

Drabble 2 of 100

Prompt: Middle

Characters: Shirayuki

Summary: Shirayuki reflects on what path she will take.

* * *

Shirayuki wondered the outskirts of Vongola mansion. She needed some alone time, she needed to think on what she was going to do next. Giotto told her that she could do whatever she pleased, there was no rush. She needed to wrap her mind on the thought of the mafia, and the vigilantes that her brother was part of. To be honest she wasn't too surprised, her brother would do anything to protect the innocent.

Now she had to make a choice, she wanted to be a part of it too. It felt that it was her duty to help Giotto as much as she could. But she wasn't as strong as her brother; she didn't have any power to fight.

Shirayuki examined the bracelet that she received on that day. The silver bracelet that she gave "birth" to, it's cold steel reminded her of that day. Even if her brother would have argued with the decision that she was about to take, it doesn't matter.

She might never take someone's life but there had to be more than just that. She figured that as long as she helped in some way then everything will reveal itself in due time. Shirayuki has been experimenting with new ways to use aura, maybe she could help that way.

Shirayuki remembered what Giotto had told her about Ryuunosuke. Ryuunosuke was the judge of their group, judging right and wrong. He was the darkness that the new moon gave, that shields the sky. However that was all wrong, she could never be that.

Instead she will take the middle; she will be the shining moon that lights the sky at night. She will judge the darkness of others, she will fight against it. Yet she will let the darkness in her heart give her strength, as memory of her brother.

No matter what the others say to stop her, she has already decided.

'_I will follow in your steps, onii-sama.'_ The thought to herself, _'I will fight to protect our friends.'_


	3. End

Drabble 3 of 100

Prompt: end

Character: Shirayuki, Giotto and guardians

Summary: Shirayuki has made her decision.

I finished this one so I'm uploading it early.

* * *

Shirayuki ignored the concerned faces that the guardians gave her. She ignored Giotto when he asked her if she was sure. She ignored the stares of the two guardians that she met only a few days before. The man with blond hair gave her an indifferent look, while the other gave her an amused look. She was more than certain that the two thought she was insane. But it didn't matter, she has made her decision.

"Are you sure Shirayuki?" Giotto asked once more.

"I am sure."

"But Shirayuki-san this is not a game, you could be killed." Ugetsu added.

"I know."

"Then what made you take this decision?" Giotto asked.

"I want to follow onii-sama's legacy."

Shirayuki took the earring that was once her brother's weapon and placed it in her right ear. She then placed the beautiful silver ring on her index finger. Shirayuki hoped that her eyes show the same resolve she had in her heart. From now on the old Shirayuki had met her end, now a new self had emerged deep within her heart when she heard the next words.

"Then I welcome you as my new guardian, shirayuki." Giotto said with sadness in his voice.

She can never go back to what she was before.


	4. Death

Drabble: 4 of 100

Prompt: death

Character: Shirayuki, Knuckle.

Summary: The meaning of death is the same everywhere.

A/N: these drabble have no timeline.

* * *

Knuckle always wondered why Ryuunosuke would take so much effort in destroying demons on his own. To even see these demons was something out of his comprehension. Demons shouldn't be in the human world, it was so unnatural. As a servant of God it fell on to him to protect the watch over the town and help Ryuunosuke whenever he could.

Now, once again, demons started to terrify the souls of the townsfolk that needed to make peace with the lord. He watched as Shirayuki battled with the demons, which she called Hollows. Shirayuki moved differently when she was fighting Hollows, her moves were graceful. She didn't belong in the mafia world, she belonged somewhere peaceful.

With a final strike the Hollow started to turn to ashes, however a powerful stream of light shot out of the wound. A large gate sprung from the ground. The Gates were chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both skeletons are positioned at an angle to pull the gates.

Knuckle couldn't believe his eyes were seeing, the large gates opened and five chains wrapped itself around the hollow's arms, legs, and neck. The heat coming out of the opening was unbearable. The wails that were coming from the hollow were painful to hear. He turned his head to Shirayuki for an explanation, her eyes looked cold and distant.

"W-what is that Shirayuki!"

"Jigoku, or Hell in your language." Shirayuki took a glance at her katana. "Do not worry father Knuckle, it has only come for him."

"What has this soul done?"

"The Kuchiki clan has the ability to help cursed soul move on by exorcising them." Closed her eyes and continued. "We can only cleanse the sins they have committed as a Hollow, however, if they have committed terrible sins as a human and they have no regrets over them, then they go to Jigoku."

"Is that what your sword is for?"

When the wailing Hollow had finally entered through the gates, the gates slammed shut and shattered into nothingness. Knuckle stood there shocked for a second before he held his hands together and started to pray, with his fear still in his heart.

"Mighty Father please have mercy on that soul and help him on his way to atonement."

"Father Knuckle?"

"Yes my child?"

"Do you believe that I am doing the right thing?" Shirayuki let her katana turn back into a bracelet. "Do you think that God will love me? Even though I am doing something that you do not believe in."

Knuckle pulled Shirayuki into a hug; Shirayuki wrapped her hands around him and hugged him back. She felt safe in his arms, almost like when she was in her brother's arms.

"God loves all his children; he will forgive you as long as you believe in him."

The meaning of death might be the same but so will be the hearts of others.

Knuckle took her hand and together headed back to the mansion.

* * *

Yeah I'm afraid of what people will say about this chapter to be honest. I feel like I crossed the line somewhat, well tell me what you think. And do tell me if I pushed it too far, the last thing I want to do is to offend anyone.


	5. Sick

Drabble 5 of 100

Prompt: sick

Characters: Shirayuki, Lampo

Summary: Shirayuki learns to nurse others.

The cold winds of October were always the worst for the Vongola family. There was one thing that never changed year after year, Lampo always got the cold. No matter what the boy wore during that time he would always get the cold. This time everyone was too busy to look after the boy, so it fell on Shirayuki to take care of him. Now in his room, Shirayuki had hot water ready with tea.

The change in tea was strange for Shirayuki; the tea that Giotto drank was back and sometimes bitter. There were some teas that were more lemony, mellower. But none of that compared to green tea, alas, she had to drink what she could get.

"How are you feeling today Lampo-sama?" Shirayuki asked.

Lampo barely opened his eyes; his loud sniffing and the pile of hankerchiefs were a dead giveaway of his sickness. Shirayuki poured herself some of the green tea from the leaves that she had saved for special occasions. Lampo sat up and accepted the cup, slowly drinking the warm liquid.

"Why cant you heal my could Shirayuki?" Lampo whined. "I thought you could heal anything?"

"I am afraid that it does not work like that Lampo-sama." Shirayuki poured herself a cup of Earl grey tea. "I can only heal wounds on the body. I cannot heal any sickness, I'm afraid."

They sat in a comfortable silence before Lampo finished his cup. He handed over his cup to Shirayuki and fell back on his bed. Shirayuki finished her own cup and started to gather her things. Lampo was on the verge of sleep when Shirayuki asked him something.

"Would you like that beef stew that the cooks make for dinner?" Shirayuki asked.

"Yes please!" Lampo could almost jump from joy. Shirayuki was gentler than G or the others. "Thank you Shirayuki."

Shirayuki gave Lampo a soft smile before she left the room. Lampo felt the drowsiness from earlier. He let sleep take over, at least until dinner.


	6. Teammates

Drabble 6 of 100

Prompt: Teammates

Characters: Shirayuki, Alaude

* * *

The first time Shirayuki was sent on a mission for the Vongola family she was really nervous. Giotto, being the worry wart that he was, he partnered her with Alaude. Shirayuki didn't see any difference with who she was partnered with, as long as she did whatever she needed to do. So now here she was with Alaude, with clothes that allowed her to blend in. They were watching the targets having coffee in a café shop.

"When do you think they will make their move Alaude-sama?" Shirayuki asked.

"It doesn't matter, once we find what we're looking for I'll arrest them."

"I cannot help but feel nervous, what if I mess up." She muttered.

"You will not mess up; as long as you stay out of my way you'll be fine."

Shirayuki smiled at the man, her nervousness slowly diminishing. Maybe it was how he said that but her doubts were put to rest. She had bend training for this day, for the day to continue her brother's legacy. She snapped out of her train of thought when she noticed Alaude stand up from her chair.

"They are on the move, let's go woman."

Shirayuki stood up as well and followed Alaude, she will all right as long as she has reliable teammates like him.


	7. Kill

Drabble 7 of 100

Prompt: kill

Characters: Shirayuki, Alaude

Summary: Killing is natural for everyone.

* * *

Shirayuki arrived at the warehouse that Giotto assigned them. The local gang that ruled the area was hurting civilians. As a Vongola Shirayuki could not stand it. She wondered why people were so cold towards each other. Why did money and power ruled in this world? In the end it was not her duty to question that logic that the world adapted, she needed to follow through the plan.

The original plan was to enter the warehouse and negotiate with the leader of the gang. Hopeful they would accept their conditions. However, as expected, the gang leader said no and ordered his subordinates to kill them. Alaude told Shirayuki to hide somewhere while he took care of them. Now 5 minutes later she was waiting by the entrance. With a katana in hand, she waits for Alaude to give her next order.

Shirayuki didn't notice the two men behind her. Her mind was completely blank in those golden minutes. Without any thought, she turned around and slashed at the first man. The second man started to fire at her with a pistol. Shirayuki raised a barrier to protect her from the bullets.

The man dropped his gun and started to run away, screaming witch as he did so. Shirayuki moved forward and stabbed the man in the back, right on his heart. She heard applause close to her and held her katana closely. She noticed Alaude applauding at her actions, nodding his head in acceptance.

"We are done here, let's go." Alaude stated.

As they walked away from the warehouse Shirayuki felt nothing in her chest, there was no guilt, no sadness, no nothing. However there was one other thing that she felt she had to do.

"Stop please," Shirayuki asked. "There is something I have to do before we leave."

Alaude shrugged and leaned on a tree watching Shirayuki's moves.

Shirayuki took the now clean katana and let it glow into its white form. Her body started moving by the sounds of the wind. A white glowing diamond seal was underneath her feet, slowing rotating with her body. Soon butterflies of different colors surrounded her, and with one last spin she bid the butterflies' goodbye.

Alaude never questioned what was with that dance; he figured it was her way to handle a kill.

Killing might be easy for everyone but healing from the shock isn't.


	8. Sin

Drabble 8 of 100

Prompt: Sin

Characters: Shirayuki, Knuckle

Summary: Sin is a hard burden

* * *

A few days had passed since her first mission. And Shirayuki felt nothing for the men she killed. At the very least she felt satisfied with the sending she performed for them. Yet there was something inside her mind that wouldn't leave her alone. So she decided to see the one person that she could talk to, Knuckle.

Shirayuki found Knuckle at the small chapel inside the mansion. Giotto said that it was built for those that seek comfort, and that was the thing she needed the most. Knuckle was praying in front of the large cross, he noticed Shirayuki standing behind him with uncertainty in her eyes. He stood up and sat down on one of the steps and signaled Shirayuki to do the same.

"Is something the matter my child?" Knuckle asked.

"I need to talk to someone, I have sinned." Shirayuki covered her face with her hands.

Knuckle knew that this talk would come sooner or later, but he decided to let Shirayuki speak.

"I broke a great taboo in my clan; I committed a sin in front of God. However the worst part is that I felt nothing for them."

"What is this taboo in your clan?"

"My duty was to help people pass on, not kill them."

"My child, as a priest I understand the severity of your crimes. However you did something that was necessary." Knuckle turned his head to look at the large cross then continued. "If you hadn't stopped those men, then they would have kept killing the innocent."

Knuckle watched Shirayuki's eyes watered before they spilled fresh tears. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry.

"I am so confused father Knuckle, please help me."

"Do not worry my child; all of us will be there for you."

The burden of sin is heavy for everyone.


	9. Music

Brabble 9 of 100

Prompt: Music

Characters: Shirayuki, Asari Ugetsu

Summary: music is the best to express the heart.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Shirayuki's fist mission. Giotto, Lampo, and Knuckle tried their best to cheer her up but to no avail. On the outside she seemed fine but on the inside her heart was devastated and it wasn't the kill that made her sad. The problem was that she didn't care for those who she had killed, no remorse. Her mind went over those two men she stabbed but no feelings of remorse came to mind.

Giotto told her that she didn't have the heart to be in this organization and she should probably go back to Japan. Shirayuki protested and said that she was fine just a little shaken, Giotto didn't speak of it anymore and left her to do what she pleased.

Now Shirayuki walked outside of the private gardens, thinking of ways that she could convince the others that she was in fact alright. Even if her heart was tightening with the thoughts of those two men, the thing that was special about her was that she could hear the voices of the departed. She could hear them cursing her and the Vongola for their deaths, even as she was performing the sending. That left a huge blow to her heart as she heard each word.

Shirayuki heard a sweet melody coming from the gardens. There was one person who could play an instrument with a melody that beautiful. She followed the sound until she saw Ugetsu playing his flute against a tree. She tried to walk silently, trying to not disturb him while playing.

Ugestu opened his eyes and saw Shirayuki listening to his music with his eyes closed. He stopped playing and gave Shirayuki a smile before sitting down on the grass. He noticed there was something wrong her. Her smile and her eyes didn't match; she was forcing herself to smile.

"Is something the matter Shirayuki-san?" Ugetsu asked.

"No I…" Shirayuki paused and turned her gaze to the floor. "I was wondering if…"

"Yes?"

"if I could listen to you play the flute?"

Ugetsu's smile widened by her request, it always brighten his day whenever someone has an interest for music. However, the look in Shirayuki's eyes threw him off. There was definitely something wrong with her.

"May I ask why do your eyes show pain?"

"I was hoping…" Shirayuki stayed silent for a second.

"Yes?"

"That your music could heal my heart." She finished.

Ugestu stood up and walked over to Shirayuki. He took her hand and held it tight. He looked at his flute and then at Shirayuki

"If my music can soothe your heart then I would be honored to play for you."

Shirayuki felt at ease when he said that. She felt so grateful that her friends would care a lot about her. And she would listen to Ugetsu's music, after all his music was the best. Soon her heart will be healed.

* * *

Another chapter done, seems that fanfiction is having some problems but it is not impossible to upload. Well do tell me what you think of this chapter.


	10. Spade

Drabble 10 of 100

Prompt: spade

Characters: Shirayuki, Daemon Spade

Summary: The first time she met Daemon and she felt something strange.

* * *

The first time that Shirayuki talked Daemon Spade it was under strange circumstances. She was strolling around in the garden when she stumbled into him. The man had a bullet wound on the lower part of his stomach. Shirayuki wondered how anyone can be alive with that much blood on the ground. Daemon looked at her, his vision was getting blurry.

"Nufufufu," he chuckled. "It seems that my time is up."

"Are you going to be alright?" Shirayuki asked.

"Do I _seem_ alright to you?"

"I am sorry," Shirayuki got on her knees next to him and started to transfer aura into the wound. She stopped when she realized something. "Did the bullet passed through?"

"Luckily it did."

Daemon watched as Shirayuki gathered light from out of nowhere and pouring into the wound. He could feel the sharp pain slowly diminish into nothingness. Once Shirayuki was finished healing him she stood up and started to walk away. Daemon tried to stand up and follow her but the blood loss made him dizzy.

"Wait." Daemon called out. "Who are you and what are you doing in the Vongola estate?"

"My name is Shirayuki Kuchiki and I am now living here." She bowed.

"Kuchiki? So you're Ryuunosuke's brother?"

"Yes, onii-sama is no longer in this world…"

"Did you know what you're brother was doing with us?" Daemon asked.

"Yes, he wanted to protect what he believed in." Shirayuki looked to the sky as she was helping Daemon walk. "I want to protect onii-sama's heart. I want to walk in his legacy."

Daemon let out a small chuckle; he was amused at Shirayuki's words. It would be interesting where this would end up.

"Can you do it?"

"I honestly do not know if I can. I just know that it cannot hurt to try."

Shirayuki later wondered if she did the right thing… she wondered if she should have let Daemon die that day. She wondered how different things would have turned out.


	11. Dance

Drabble 11 of 100

Prompt: Dance

Characters: Shirayuki, Asari Ugetsu

Summary: Sometimes Ugetsu hates to see Shirayuki dance.

* * *

Ugetsu hated to see Shirayuki dance. There were only three reasons that she would dance in the first place. The first was to entertain their guests at the Vongola mansion, to give them a taste of their culture. Ugetsu liked the idea and supported all the way. It showed one of the customs of the Japanese. The second reason that Shirayuki would dance is to accompany him while he is playing his flute. He had to admit that Shirayuki knew how to move her body according to each note; she gave life to his music in more ways that he could imagine.

While he enjoyed all of those things he despised the last reason that Shirayuki danced. This was one of those times; he and Shirayuki were in charge of leading a squad to a designated area. They were ambushed and a small battle broke out. They won in the end but they suffered casualties. He hated to see Shirayuki's face when something like this happens.

"Could you give me a minute Ugetsu-sama." Shirayuki whispered.

Ugetsu said nothing and watched as Shirayuki started to twirl around with her katana in her hand. A glowing diamond with an insignia of a four leaf clover, each corner had different sides of the moon. The souls of all of the deceased were floating round her and the katana. The souls started to slowly turn into butterflies, each one drifted away. This is the reason that he hated to see Shirayuki dance, and the worst part is that there is nothing that they can do. There is no changing Shirayuki's mind on this matter. She would keep sending souls and give them rest. Even at the cost of her own sanity.

Shirayuki finished her dance and looked at Ugetsu with a sad expression. There was nothing that he could say to cheer her up. It was then that he made it his responsibility to protect Shirayuki's happiness. For every time that she had to perform the sending he will be there for her and comfort her as her friend. After all he is the rain that washes everything away.


	12. Change

Drabble 12 of 100

Prompt: change

Characters: Shirayuki, G

Summary: change is inevitable but it is always for the best?

* * *

When G first started the vigilante group with Giotto he never imagined that it would turn out to be a mafia family. He didn't mind as much since that was the only way to live. As time passed by more people joined their cause and in turn the work to keep it together fell on him. It was a hard but it as an enjoyable life with some of the strongest allies he could find.

Change was always hard for G, there was something that always went wrong and it bit him back. The most recent thing was that one of their comrades died. In his place, his sister took over as guardian. But Shirayuki was nothing like her brother. She was not suited for this world that Giotto and the rest have submerged themselves in.

Her heart was too innocent for the work that they do; her hands were not meant to kill. She was too kind and pure for the darkness that the mafia world provided. However, as he looked at her fight and grow stronger he noticed a change in her.

While she was the same Giotto and the rest of the guardians, she changed when she had to go out and fight. The few times that he went with her on missions there was no trace of that scared girl who began to live with them. Now she was well on her way to mature as a strong woman. And that fact scares him; he doesn't know how to feel about that. G was sure that Ryuunosuke didn't want her to change into what she is becoming but there was no other way.

Change is inevitable but it is always the best for everyone. But at the end of the day was it worth it? Those questions have not been answered and they probably never will but he was sure of one thing.

He let his friend's sister become something else, he failed to keep her heart the same.


	13. Lurk

Drabble 13 of 100

Prompt: Lurk

Characters: Giotto, G, Ryuunosuke

Summary: Anything can be lurking out there, even if you can't see it.

* * *

G should have known better than to let Giotto lead the way back to Asari's house. This what he got for listening to him. With the talk of Oni crawling around didn't made things any easier. Not the G actually believed in such things, it is just some fairytale to scare off foreigners… at least he hoped it was.

"You need to stop worrying so much," Giotto said while looking around at the forest. "You're going to go gray at a young age."

"You're the one who is making me go gray." G muttered under his breath.

Giotto stopped walking, G saw Giotto closing his eyes. It was official, they were lost.

"G, do you hear that?" Giotto asked.

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

G tried to listen to anything out of the ordinary but he couldn't hear anything. He was starting to believe that Giotto was trying to scare him. Well it won't work on him.

"Giotto if this is your idea of a joke then…"

G never got to finish that sentence, the next thing he knew he was sent flying by some force. The force of whatever hit him sent him slamming against a tree. Giotto reacted in time and dodged an incoming attack. Though he couldn't see what was attacking them, his intuition told him when to dodge.

"_You have such great aura; I wonder how you are going to taste?" _ A voice crackled in Giotto's ear.

"I guess that the stories of Oni in the village were true."

"That's right!" A deep voice cut through Giotto's thoughts. "Why can't you foreigners listen when they tell you not to wonder off into the forest especially at night?"

Giotto looked at the direction where the voice came from. Out of the shadows a man about Giotto's age came out. He was wearing a white Kimono with a navy blue hakama. The man had a large scythe hanging on his back. Whatever was trying to attack Giotto left him to attack the man.

"Look out!"

The man took a hold of his scythe and swung at the air. Giotto could hear the cries of whatever it was die down. Silence stood between the man and Giotto. The man hung his scythe on his back and walked over to G; he crouched down and picked him up as best as he could.

"Where are you staying?" The man asked.

"At the nearest village… I think?"

The man raised an eyebrow at Giotto's answer.

"We were lost."

"Lets go and treat your brother's wounds." The man placed G's arm around his shoulders and started to walk at the direction of the village. "And next time listen to the elders when they say not to go outside at night."

"Actually G's my friend."

Giotto placed G's other arm around his shoulders and helped the man carry his friend. It would be a long story to explain Ugetsu.


	14. Introduction

Drabble: 14 of 100

Prompt: introductions

Characters: Ryuunosuke, Giotto, Asari Ugetsu

Summary: for Ryuunosuke the hardest thing to do is say those first words…

* * *

After dragging the foreigner back to where they were staying, the owner of the home offered him to stay for some tea. Ryuunosuke wasn't the type to refuse an act of hospitality, but he felt weird with these strangers. He wasn't used to company other than his sister, everyone else was afraid of him. He didn't show it, he didn't want to show them the truth behind his very being.

"Thanks for helping us out there…" Giotto took a sip of his tea, before continuing. "I don't know your name. What is your name?"

He only stayed silent, it worked before.

"So where do you live?"

Silence.

"Do you have any relatives?" Giotto asked.

More silence.

"Can you understand me?"

"Will you leave him alone Giotto, he is probably annoyed at your constant questioning!" G snapped, "Let the man drink his tea in silence."

The other man who was with them chuckled at his friends antics. That person had a soft smile, something that Ryuunosuke hasn't done in ages. It gave him chill seeing that smile; it was something so foreign and mysterious. It annoyed Ryuunosuke to no end, what was it like to smile and be truly happy?

"I am sorry for my friends causing you so much trouble." The man said in Japanese. "I am taking care of these two while they are visiting."

"I see."

"You do not talk much, huh?" the man said.

"I guess…" Ryuunosuke looked out at the window. "Never really learned how."

"What do you mean?"

"Most people are afraid of me," Ryuunosuke drank the rest of his tea. "I seem different, just like these foreigners."

"Why don't you introduce yourself to them?" The man suggested, "I am sure that they would like to become your friend."

"Friend?" Ryuunosuke let out a small chuckle. "That is the first time someone called me that and actually means it."

"Excuse me Ugetsu." Giotto interrupted, "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, our new friend was about to introduce himself." Ugetsu explained.

"I don't know how." Ryuunosuke muttered.

"Its easy." Giotto smiled, "My name is Giotto and this is my friend G."

G just grumbled and turned around.

"I am Asari Ugetsu." The third man introduced himself.

Ryuunosuke stood in silence; for once he could use those words. He never thought that he would be able to use those words for that purpose. It was all business and duties that kept him tied down. He wondered if… he could trust them. He wanted to trust them, trust them with a single name.

His name.

"My name is…"


	15. Oath

Drabble 15 of 100

Prompt: Oath

Characters: Ryuunosuke, Giotto

Summary: there is always room for one more oath.

* * *

Ryuunosuke felt more at home when he went to visit Giotto at Ugetsu's home than at the manor. For once he felt something that only his sister, Shirayuki, had showed him. That was acceptance; they accepted him for who he was and not for the power that he held. He wasn't afraid to show his worries to the guys, show his feelings.

Slowly Giotto, G, Ugetsu, and Knuckle have torn away the mask the he wore on a regular basis. Even his sister commented on how his mood and aura changed, that he seemed happier. So when he got news that Giotto and G were leaving to their home country he couldn't help it but to feel sad. He didn't know how to thank him.

So on their last night before Giotto and G left on the ship that would take them home, he and Giotto were outside talking. Ryuunosuke felt and warm feeling down in his chest, and it wasn't for the sake either. This man had been his first friend, also his Italian tutor, and he even lend Ryuunosuke a hand when he went to hunt hollows. He guessed that he didn't want to say goodbye to Giotto.

"What's wrong, Ryuu?" Giotto asked.

Only Shirayuki and Giotto called him that, when he first called Ryuunosuke by that name he didn't know how to react. However, now he didn't mind it at all, he even enjoyed it when he did. That name always helped him distract from his duty, if only for a little while.

"Nothing Giotto, it is just that it just seems to quickly your departure."

"It has been almost a year since we have met, hasn't it?"

"That it has," Ryuunosuke let out a small sigh, "I just wish I could do something to repay for your kindness."

"We are friends Ryuu," Giotto stared into the sky. "Friends are always there for each other."

"Friends…" oh, how that word became part of his vocabulary. "I guess I can only give an oath."

"An oath?" Giotto asked, confused at his friend's words.

"If you ever need my help in anything, I will come to your aid. I will come no matter where you are."

"You don't need to go that far you know." Giotto tried to snap him out of whatever the man was thinking.

"It is my decision, whether you like it or not."

"Alright, then I accept your oath. I hope that it doesn't have to come that far."

They went back inside, living the present and not worrying about the future.

* * *

AN: I wanted to do some drabbles around Ryuunosuke, since he is part of the Vongola at some point.


	16. Burden

Drabble 16 of 100

Prompt: burden

Characters: Shirayuki, Giotto

Summary: Giotto could only watch as Shirayuki's burdens got heavier.

* * *

Shirayuki had once asked him the meaning of a burden and a promise. Giotto never thought of the two before. Yes, he knew the meanings of both words but he was sure that she wasn't looking for a text definition. No, she wanted the deeper meaning of the two words. A burden and a promise, both words are so similar and they reflect Shirayuki well.

Watching her training with the others, or just on her own he noticed. He saw what he was pretty sure that he never had the right to see. It was painful to see such thing on her heart, her soul. Giotto wondered how much was she hurting inside, how much pain her heart really felt. However, that was something that not even his super sharp intuition could see.

Shirayuki had both a promise and a burden. The promise she made to Ryuunosuke and to him, the promise to stay strong and to protect her pride. Shirayuki carried a burden, the burden of Ryuuosuke's will. Just how long will it be before her heart would change? Time could only tell, but there was one thing that he was sure he could do…

…He can carry that same burden inside his heart.


	17. Dreams

Drabble 17 0f 100

Prompt: Dreams

Characters: Shirayuki, Ryuunosuke

Summary: No matter what it was it was only a dream…

* * *

Shirayuki never dreamed, she never wanted to dream. With more and more missions coming up she didn't want to dream about those souls. Knuckle always said that dreams were a part of life and it would be strange if one didn't dream. But she never dreamed, she just couldn't bring herself to do so. However some nights she had dreams about her deceased brother.

Both were leaning against the tree where his grave is, looking at the horizon. The roses that he gave her as a gift were in full bloom. Ryuunosuke's face was sad and distant, each minute seemed to last an eternity to them. It was their own perfect world. Yet this was not her place to be.

No, her place was much colder, where not ever the cruel deaths that she causes could enter. A grand palace made of stone, located in the deepest of blizzards. All by her lonesome, there was no one to share this domain. This was her reality, not that beautiful garden, not with her brother, not even with her friends. This is what she truly dreams each night, training by herself in her dreams. The harsh winds become symbols of endurance. The white blade that she uses to send souls to the next world is in her hands, locked its true strength away. This is what she dreams.

Yet sometimes she dreams of a stranger holding her close, a soft smile on her. She dreams of her lord, someone who had the strength to protect her, yet someone who would like to be protected. The strangers hands a warm and inviting. Yet she cannot hear the man's voice, no matter how hard she tries.

In the end what ever dream she had, it matter not. For when she wakes it will all be the same, it was all a dream and a dream it will stay.


	18. Tears

Drabble 18 of 100

Prompt: Tears

Characters: Shirayuki, Giotto

Summary: Even the strongest of fighters cannot hold their own tears

* * *

Shirayuki would see it, she believed that she was the only one who could. She would always see after a battle, before she would send the victims of the battle to the afterlife. Giotto's habit that no one else noticed but her, or maybe they just chose to ignore it. He would get on his knees and started to pray for the deceased. It didn't matter if they were an ally or foe he would pray for all of them. So as Shirayuki would perform the sending, Giotto would always give a look of pure sadness.

Every Mafioso would always tell her that she had no place in the mafia. Not only because she was a woman but because she was too kind hearted that kind of work. However she believed that Giotto was more unsuitable for this job. His tears for the deceased proved that much.


	19. Behave

drabble 19 of 100

Prompt: Behave

Characters: Shirayuki, Lampo, Knuckle, G

Summary: Even Shirayuki can run out of patience.

* * *

The day had not gone well for Shirayuki and the others. They were days before reaching the Mansion when the rain made the roads hard to travel. So now Shirayuki, Knuckle, Lampo, and G were in a nearby inn. All of them soaked to the bone, since they had to walk for several miles before reaching the inn.

"I am so hungry!" Lampo whined.

"Lampo-sama please just wait a little longer, once we get our rooms then we can have dinner." Shirayuki said, watching knuckle paying the woman for three rooms.

"I don't know how can you stand that brat when he's like this?" G asked.

"He is not that bad, G-sama. He just needs to learn patience, that's all."

"I can't wait any longer, hurry up Knuckle." Lampo continue to whine.

Knuckle returned with three keys for their rooms. He handed Shirayuki one, G one and he kept the last one. Lampo knew that he had to stay with Knuckle since he couldn't get along with G and Shirayuki was a girl. Once they got situated and changed into their spare clothes they went to the restaurant located inside the inn.

Once they ordered something to eat they talked about the simple things and things they needed once they returned to the mansion. Their food came and the waitress place each plate on the table. Once she excused herself they began to eat, all except Lampo.

"What's the matter Lampo?" Knuckle asked.

"I don't want this anymore, I want to eat something else." Lampo pushed the plate away.

Knuckle saw G's eye twitch in irritation. They were about to say something when Shirayuki beat them to the punch. She took Lampo's ear and pulled it, forcing Lampo to moan in pain.

"Ow, Shirayuki what are…"

"That is quite enough Lampo-sama." Shirayuki's was low and menacing. "This is the dish that you ordered and you are going to eat it." She pulled at the ear harder, "There are people that wish to eat what you just ordered and both G-sama and Father Knuckle will be disappointed that you couldn't finish a single meal."

Shirayuki couldn't help but snap at Lampo, the day had taken a toll on her patience and Lampo refusing to eat his meal was the last straw. Both G and Knuckle felt their jaws drop from what they just witnessed. The kind and patient Shirayuki just snapped and scolded Lampo. G couldn't help but smirk at the scene before him.

"Now you will finish your meal and you will march to your room with no dessert." Shirayuki finished.

"But Shirayuki…" Lampo protested.

"No excuses."

"Yes, Shirayuki." Lampo whimpered in defeat.

"Maybe we should let Shirayuki discipline Lampo a lot more." G suggested.

"It would seem like the right choice." Knuckle agreed.

Lampo shook with fear at the thought of an angry Shirayuki, He had to learn to behave.


	20. Defeat

Drabble 20 of 100

Prompt: Defeat

Characters: Ryuunosuke, Giotto, Knuckle, Shirayuki, Asari Ugetsu

Summary: Ryuunosuke can only watch as his friend suffers in pain.

* * *

Ryuunosuke didn't know what happened to begin with. They were at war with a rival mafia family but this was a new low, even for them. To attack with poison, then attack when that poisoned man was defenseless. Now Shirayuki and Knuckle were in Ugetsu's room trying to desperately heal the man who fell victim of this crime. He and Giotto could only watch and hope for the best.

They snapped out of their thoughts when they saw the door open. Knuckle had Shirayuki passed out in his arms. Her normally black hair was now pure white, her skin was paler than normal. Ryuunosuke quickly moved to her side to see if she was alright.

"Do not worry my friend she is just tired."

"What happened?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"She wouldn't let me do anything and focused on healing Ugetsu herself." Knuckle explained.

"She did what!"

"She said that it would be the best if she healed him with own strength, to help us out." Shirayuki stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. "It was God's miracle, she even managed to quickly neutralize the poison."

"Oh Yuki, what did you do?" Ryuunosuke muttered to himself. "You know that is a forbidden technique."

"What do you mean forbidden?" Giotto asked.

"She neutralized the poison and healed Ugetsu's wounds by giving some of her life force and aura to him." Ryuunosuke explained. "It is too dangerous to use but she did it anyway."

"Will she be alright?" Knuckle asked.

"She probably lost a year or two of her lifespan, but other than that she'll be fine."

"It is that dangerous?"

"I'm afraid so." Ryuunosuke pushed away a strand of hair on her face. "She'll be fine but she shouldn't have done that."

"Yet it was thanks to her that Ugetsu is alive and well."

"I know…"

Ryuunosuke walked away without saying anything else. Giotto looked at his friend, worried about his conscience.

"You know that it isn't your fault." Giotto said to make him feel better.

"I could've been faster," Ryuunosuke's knuckles were turning white. "Don't worry I'll be alright." He reassured Giotto and Knuckle.

"Where are you going?" Knuckle asked.

"I am going to take a walk, that's all." He said it in a calm voice.

"Don't do anything stupid Ryuu." Giotto pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't," Ryuunosuke walked away. "Look after Yuki and Ugetsu while I am gone."

As Ryuunosuke walked away he tried to keep his rage under control. Those fools dared to attack his sister and his friend. It would seem that it was time to make a little visit, the demon was about to come out into the moonlight.

He wasn't about to take this defeat so easily.


	21. Reaping

Drabble 21 of 100

Prompt: Reaper

Character: Ryuunosuke

Summary: For his family he would use his weapon to reap lives.

* * *

The night was something that every mafioso enjoyed. With the blanket of the night one can do almost anything. Now Ryuunosuke was paying a visit to some old… Friends. He was now standing in front of the mansion, deciding that it would be the best to let himself in, Kuchiki style.

"Hadou no. 33 Soukatsui."

Ryuunosuke fired a blast of blue flames, blowing up the expensive front doors. Immediately a crowd of guards stood in front of him holding different types of guns and swords. Ryuunosuke looked at the large crowd. He let out a large grin, yet his eyes held no emotion.

"I'll give you to the count of three to get the hell out of here and forget everything." He touched his silver cross earing. "Consider this mercy."

The men paid no attention to his deal and started to fire away. The bullets bounced off a small barrier that surrounded him. Ryuunosuke let out a long sigh and whispered his incantation.

" Drag your enemies into the darkness, Akibara."

The earring let out a blinding light, making the gunners stop to shield their eyes. When the light died down Ryuunosuke was holding a large crescent moon scythe, the blade and pole were connected by a silver cross. His face turned to something with no emotion and no soul.

Ryuunosuke disappeared from the men's sight, they did not felt the pain of being sliced in half. Ryuunosuke could hear and feel the moans of pain and his enemies. His scythe cleanly beheaded his opponents. He let out an attack of concentrated aura knocking away all of the standing corpses. The blood of his opponents splattered all over the marble floor, some of the blood reached his clothes.

Ryuunosuke could feel reinforcements come to try to kill him. He let out another sigh, it was going to be a long night. However for his friends, for his sister, he was willing to turn into the thing that his enemies called him during battle and even after the battle.

"I guess I am the Vongola's Grim Reaper." He said without a hint of remorse.

He took a glance at his scythe, the blood quickly sliding off the blade. The weapon made to reap lives, it truly lives up to its name.

He just hoped that Shirayuki would never see this side of him.


	22. Blood

Drabble 21 of 100

Prompt: Blood

Characters: Ryuunosuke

Summary: Seeing the blood of his enemies didn't made the pain go away.

* * *

An hour later Ryuunosuke was in the middle of the atrium surrounded by headless bodies. Blood dripped from his scythe. He had to admire his weapon; it was still pure after this massacre. His rage was still not subdued, he had to finish this and show what happens when they mess with his Family. The amount of small fry he had to take on made his a little tired. However there was only one live left…

He had to take care of that.

He slowly walked up the stairs. His legs felt like lead, making it harder to reach the top of the stairs. His anger of seeing Ugetsu with so much blood on his body and his sister pale and weak from desperately healing his friend was his only resolve to finish this night of blood.

Ryuunosuke soon arrived at the study where the boss of this family was. With ease he sliced the wooden door open revealing a middle age man quivering for his life. He waved his hand and let two chains hold the man in place. Ryuunosuke felt his body numb with only one thing on his mind, revenge.

"Who are you?" the man asked, Ryuunosuke could hear the fear dripping from the man's mouth.

"Who indeed."

"Please have mercy." The man begged.

Ryuunosuke felt his eye twitch, had he just heard what he think he just heard? Was the man really begging for his pathetic life? His inner demons found this attempt amusing to say the least.

"Mercy?" Ryuunosuke asked. He looked at his scythe, the glimmering metal shined through the small amount of light in the room "Like how you cowardly attacked one of my comrades? Like how your men attempted to kill my sister?"

"Sister…" man let his mind wonder for a minute before he realized who he was. "Y-you're the Vongola's grim reaper!"

Ryuunosuke said nothing and let his palm rest on the man's chest. In a blink of an eye a blast of blue flames exploded onto the man's chest making him cry in pain. He then placed his index finder on the man's shoulder joint and fired a white lightning beam, Ryuunosuke cold hear the crunching sounds of bone breaking under the pain piercing screams.

It wasn't enough, no matter what he did; no matter how much blood he saw the man spill, it wasn't enough. He could still feel the pain of seeing his friend and sister hurt, the image would not go away! Ryuunosuke glanced at the cloudy sky; it was time to end this night.

Ryuunosuke would do this for his friends, no matter if his heart and mind would crumble. He was the darkness that the moon hid away. For the sake of his Family he would judge those who bring that same darkness into the Family.

"Time to finish your Sentence…"


	23. Blaze

Drabble 22 of 100

Prompt: Blaze

Characters: Ryuunosuke

Summary: The fire will burn away the evidence but it will always remain in his heart.

Warning: Some Gore in this chapter.

* * *

Ryuunosuke headed out the door of the now abandoned mansion. There were no survivors, he let those who wanted to escape go and killed those who tried to kill him. He placed his scythe on his shoulders, making it easier to carry. He looked back at the manor and let out a small sigh, it seemed that he was doing that a lot tonight.

He took a few steps back until he was at an appropriate distance from the mansion. There was no one left that could tell them this story. No one left to see the grand finale, it was just him.

"Time to carry off the rest of your sentence." Ryuunosuke said solemnly.

He let the scythe disappear from his hand and took a deep breath. Ryuunosuke gathered aura from everywhere he could. He pointed his palm to the now empty mansion. He closed his eyes and let the energy consume his body, after he deemed he had enough aura he chanted the incantation.

"Hadou No. 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!"

A giant surge of lightning fired off from Ryuunosuke's hand and struck the mansion head on. The collision caused a powerful explosion setting the rubble left behind ablaze. Ryuunosuke took a minute to examine his work, the crimson light lit up even the sky. He lifted his other hand which held the head of the boss of the family. The blood from the head was still dripping onto the ground. He made eyes contact with the now rotting head.

"This is the punishment for attacking not only a Vongola guardian but also a Kuchiki noble. The Family that you worked so hard is now in pieces." He let out a humorless chuckle. "I guess it won't matter to you what happens to this place anyway."

Ryuunosuke threw the head into the air, aiming at the crimson rubble. Before the head hit the ground he fired another spell.

"Hadou no. 54 Haien…"

The purple flames turned the head into ashes the second it hit the ground. Ryuunosuke felt the rain fall down that was slowly turning into a downpour. Having finished what he had set to do he turned around and headed back home. He knew that he was going to hell for this but he didn't care. As long as he could keep away all the danger and darkness away from his Family he could care less of what happens to him.

He could see his own shadow within the blaze.

* * *

AN: this was a bit darker than what I first thought… thoughts on this?


	24. Daybreak

Drabble23 of 100

Prompt: Daybreak

Characters: Giotto, Ryuunosuke

Summary: Giotto could only watch as his friend crumbled in his own gult.

* * *

The way back to the Mansion was hard and difficult, Ryuunosuke had only one thought in mind. He was afraid of Giotto's rejection, he was afraid of the fear that some of his comrades would have. He was afraid of his sister finding out.

He finally reaches the mansion, the light of the sun was now illuminating the stone of the mansion. His heart tightened when he saw the person waiting for him. Giotto was outside, his hands in his pants to keep them warm. Ryuunosuke took note of this and proceed to move pass him without saying a word. The smell of Blood filled his nostrils, it served as a reminder.

"What did you do?" Giotto asked, not bothering to turned around.

"I did my duty as your guardian and a Kuchiki." Ryuunosuke responded calmly.

"Why would you go to such lengths?" he asked, Ryuunosuke could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Because those bastards dared to hurt my pride, I wasn't about let that by." He growled.

"What about…"

"They're all gone, there is no one left anymore." Ryuunosuke replied numbly, "I didn't want anyone to see me in that state."

"What about your heart?" Giotto asked.

"Part of it shattered along with them." He replied solemnly, "It would seem that my heart will need to heal itself one day and even if I am thrown into the deepest abyss I will do once more for my Family."

"Ryuu…"

"I am sorry worrying you my friend, I will take my leave."

"Wait don't go to your room, Shirayuki is there." Giotto called out, making Ryuunosuke stop in his tracks. "I thought you would do something like this, so I placed a change of clothes in my room."

"I am sorry to bother you with my problems." Ryuunosuke bowed politely. "I will control my anger in the future."

"Ryuu…"

Giotto could hear the sadness in his friends voice, he couldn't do a thing but to help him get better. He was touched at the lengths that his friend would go to protect and avenge them but it wasn't right. He watched as the usually calm and strong man fall to pieces, crying out for his sin.

As daybreak came Giotto will help Ryuunosuke find his way back normality. He will do his job as the sky which covers all.

* * *

AN: It seems that I suck at uploading regularly. I am sorry for the inconvenience.


	25. Monster

Drabble 25 of 100

Prompt: Monster

Characters: Shirayuki, Ryuunosuke

Summary: He knows that he is a monster, so he will guard Shirayuki like one.

* * *

Ryuunosuke watched the rain fall from his study. After the incident that happened two weeks ago he was sure that everything had changed. He felt something inside him, something dark, something that cheers and congratulates him on his manslaughter. He was glad that Ugetsu managed to pull through and Shirayuki recovered from that night of healing, but did he make the right choice?

Everyone had already heard of the incident that befell that family, they say that a group of assassins came and slaughtered ever single person in the mansion. The most terrifying thing was that the Boss' head was missing. The assassins blew up the mansion to get rid of evidence; no one had any leads on the ones responsible. Assassins… yeah right.

While the other guardians bought that story and were relieved that the war with them was over and other Families decided to align themselves with the Vongola after that incident. Giotto was the only person who knew who was responsible and while Ryuunosuke knew that he was curious on the missing head, he never dared to voice his thoughts. He preferred to keep it that way, no one needed to know that he was a monster.

His biggest fear was that Shirayuki would discover what he had done, what kind of man he truly is. A soft knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts and focus on the door. He saw Shirayuki come in and watch him with worry in her eyes. Ryuunosuke felt the guilt stab his heart, making it more vulnerable.

"Onii-sama," Shirayuki greeted. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I was just thinking about some things." He responded.

"Please get some rest onii-sama."

"Just give me a few minutes."

A pregnant pause filled the room before Ryuunosuke voiced another question that has clouded his mind.

"Do you love me Shirayuki?" he asked.

"Of course I do onii-sama." She answered honestly. "You are my brother and that can never change."

"Even if I was a monster?"

"Onii-sama I will always be by your side." Shirayuki reached for his hand and wrapped her fingers with his. "You are not a monster and even if you were, I would always love you the same way."

Ryuunosuke stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around Shirayuki. He embraced her for her kind words. It was for her that he became a monster, it was for her that he will remain a monster. And as a monster he decided to protect Shirayuki as one.

For her pure heart was the only thing that keep the monster in him in check.


	26. Confusion

Drabble 26 of100

Prompt: Confusion

Characters: Shirayuki, G, Knuckle

Summary: Shirayuki didn't understand why G was so angry

* * *

As knuckle walked through the long halls of the mansion he wondered what the others were doing at that moment. It was too quiet for his liking, and when it's too quiet then someone must be planning something. Seeing as he didn't want to get himself involved in anything thing that _some_ people, he didn't want to name names –G, Lampo, Giotto, Daemon- but its best to hide in the library and let this die down.

As soon as he reached the library he heard some muffled noises, then those noises started to turn into yells, courtesy of their storm guardian.

"You know what I don't have to take this I am out of here!"

Knuckle watch the doors to the library open, seeing a flustered G stomping away. The man ignored Knuckle's greeting, so the question was what made G so angry. He peeked inside the library only to find Shirayuki holding a book, confusion was written all over her face. Knuckle the out a small breath of relief that it wasn't Daemon.

"What happened to G Shirayuki?" Knuckle asked.

"I am not sure," Shirayuki placed her hand on her cheek and tilted her head in confusion. "I was only greeting G-sama like I always do and he just snapped."

"That's all?" Knuckle wondered why G would be angry over a simple greeting. "There has to be something else."

"I am not sure…" Shirayuki thought for a minute before she snapped her fingers. "I remember now, I called G-sama by the nickname that the others call him."

Knuckle was starting to get a bad feeling about this. It was not so much a secret that every guardian had a nickname or two, much to their embarrassment. G had several due to his personality but he had forgotten what most of them were.

"What did you call him Shirayuki?"

"I called him puppy; onii-sama once said that G-sama was like a puppy around Giotto-sama." Shirayuki explained. "I am still not sure why he said that. I remembered the other day and I wanted to ask him why they call him puppy but he started to get angry until he left."

Knuckle couldn't help but chuckle on the woman's innocence; it seemed that this lifestyle hasn't changed her completely. Now to explain to Shirayuki that nickname without bursting in laughter.


	27. Admiration

Drabble 27 of 100

Prompt: Admiration

Characters: Shirayuki

Summary: Shirayuki had admired many things but being admired by someone else was different.

* * *

Shirayuki had always admired people close to her. She saw them as inspiration and heroes, something great in her eyes. Giotto was the strongest and kindest boss in the Mafia world. G was the Vongola's tactician and skilled with a bow. Ugetsu was unrivaled when it came to a sword. Knuckle had the patience of a saint and a great boxer. Alaude was unrivaled in his skills and was the bringer of justice. She even admired Daemon, when he didn't scare her. So she admired a lot of people, that wasn't something to be embarrassed about.

However, having a group of women admiring you for being a Vongola guardian? Then yes, it was embarrassing. This was the situation that Shirayuki was facing at the moment; a group of women gathered around her and asked if they could be her subordinates. They wanted to help the men when war came.

Shirayuki had gently rejected their offer but it was of no use, the women were stubborn. She just couldn't shake them off and they wouldn't take no for an answer. Finally she had enough and decided to end this.

"Excuse me, why do you keep insisting on being my subordinates?" Shirayuki asked the group of women.

"We had admired you since the day that you took Lord Ryuunosuke's place as guardian." One of the women spoke.

"Yeah," someone else added. "We want to help our husbands with the fighting."

"How am I supposed to help you with that?" Shirayuki asked.

"You could teach us some things." Another woman suggested.

"Well you have to talk to Giotto-sama; if he says yes then I will take all of you under my wing."

"Thank you Lady Shirayuki."

Shirayuki hoped that Giotto would deny their proposal and that would be the end of it. However, she never expected him to say yes. He wanted her to teach them about healing techniques. So here she was with a group of women as her subordinates, she had a lot to teach them before they were deemed ready.

"So what should we call our group Lady Shirayuki?" A woman named Annetta asked.

Shirayuki honestly had no idea what to call her little group of women; it had all been too sudden. She wanted to be known that the women were there to help and support her family. Women were the backbone of the Family while men were the strength and muscle. Women were in the same league as men but in the shadows supporting them. That's when it hit her, that it wasn't much of a name but she was sure that one day they would be as great as any Clan.

"Ladies, we will call ourselves… the Vongola Women's League."

It felt strange to be admired by someone else, but if it was for the good of others Shirayuki will swallow her embarrassment and continue forward with her league.


	28. Books

Drabble 28 of 100

Prompt: Books

Characters: Shirayuki

Summary: Books always give different ways to view the world.

* * *

Shirayuki loved books; reading was one of her pastimes. She would pick a book out of that huge library inside the mansion and read. There were books on different adventures, cook books that some of the chefs of the mansion wrote down for them. There were books of reference for Lampo when Giotto forced him to study.

However her favorite books were always on history. Western history has always fascinated Shirayuki, she was living in Italy so why not learn about it. She found so many books on historical figures from Italy and France. The best part was the some of those historical figures were used in stories. Her favorite book was about the heroine, Jeanne d' Arc.

Shirayuki would admire the armor that the artist drew and painted Jeanne in. She reminded Shirayuki of what she wanted to be, she wanted to be a strong woman in order to help the others. She felt that every time she read about Jeanne d' Arc she would be inspired to do more.

Each and every time Shirayuki would finish a chapter of this book she would always go out and practice her swordsmanship that Ugetsu taught her. Maybe one day she could be just like Jeanne d' Arc, a heroine.


	29. Snow

Drabble 29 of 100

Prompt: Snow

Character: Shirayuki, Alaude

Summary: Shirayuki hated the snow; it reminded her of that day.

* * *

Shirayuki looked outside her bedroom window and saw the snow gently dancing in the wind. Shirayuki hated the snow, she hated its pureness. She hated it because of that day, the day she lost her brother. She was named because of the snow. No matter what she does there will always be a reminder of her crime. She had let her brother die in that pure white snow.

A soft knock on the door tore her away from that serene view. This was her life now, a life with her friends.

"Come in." she called out.

Alaude came into the room looking at Shirayuki with disinterest. He tilted his head, signaling her to come with him. Shirayuki knew better than to disobey Alaude so she accompanied him to his destination. Alaude was a silent man, he didn't said a word on the way to their destination. They arrived to the dining room where the doors to the garden were located.

Shirayuki looked outside and saw everyone outside playing in the snow and throwing snowballs at each other. Shirayuki let out a small smile at the sight.

"Let's go woman." Alaude ordered.

Alaude took Shirayuki's hand and let her to the garden. As soon as they arrived everyone stopped doing what they were doing and greeted Shirayuki. Everyone was having fun with the snow she hated. But she guessed that it was okay…

As long as they were happy with the snow so will she.


	30. Watch

Drabble 30 of100

Prompt: watch

Characters: Shirayuki, Rukia

Summary: In silence Shirayuki watches as her new owner struggles in her life.

* * *

Shirayuki would always watch from inside her bracelet, a gift she left for the future Kuchiki Priestess. She had seen countless murders, countless sending, and countless hope crush by the cruel reality that is the mafia world. The clan the Shirayuki once belong to was almost gone and in its place was a mafia empire. Shirayuki feared each time she saw her owner perform the ritual for the gates, but she could do nothing but wait for her new owner.

Her current owner, a girl about 14 years old, by the name of Rukia, is currently running away from the Family. She saw each time when the execution squad would show up and when the petite girl would defeat them using her power. Shirayuki couldn't bare watching but she had to. She had to watch over this small girl, Rukia reminded her so much of herself when she was with Giotto and the others.

When Rukia received the Moon Vongola ring at the age of 15, Shirayuki's memories and connection with the Vongola was reestablished. She watched as Rukia fought her hardest to close her past and actually came to meet that girl face to face several times. Rukia was a strong girl, a girl that only wanted to protect. The girl fell in love with one of her comrades; she had made the same move as Shirayuki did when she was alive.

Shirayuki watched and assisted the boy, the current Vongola's rain guardian, in rescuing Rukia when she disappeared at the age of 17. She felt the anger and sadness of the boy, she felt the strong feelings he had towards Rukia. This boy never did things half way; she could trust him with what ever powers she could give him.

Shirayuki watched as the boy risked his life to save her current owner, without a moment of hesitation. How he came back from some place that was said to eat the very essence of the soul. It was wonderful.

Shirayuki watched when either one would get severely hurt, even to the point of almost losing their life. Like how the boy was attacked and almost killed. She heard Rukia's confession of using forbidden healing spell just so that the boy wouldn't lose his ability to walk, knowing that she would lose her ability to see. She felt the guilt of doing nothing against the perpetrator, and knowing that she would even kill if she found the man responsible. It was only thanks to her caretaker that she was talked down into using that spell.

Years passed and Shirayuki watch as the couple got married and how she was being used less and less. Until one day she stopped watching, there was no reason to watch. She would wait until the next in line would inherit her powers. She would watch the next owner, she owed her current owner and her husband that much.

* * *

This is a little different but it popped into my mind so I had to write it down.


	31. Promise

Drabble 31 of 100

Prompt: Promise

Characters: Ryuunosuke, Asari Ugetsu

Summary: "Promise me that, will you Ugetsu?"

* * *

A few months had passed since that incident of the red moon. Everything just fell back into place, everyone moved on with their lives. Ryuunosuke was happy to see his friend better; he had his sister to thank for that. Now he and Ugetsu were outside Kuchiki Manor looking at the new garden that Shirayuki insisted on planting. Both men watch as Shirayuki watered each flower with care.

"I wish to thank you and your sister Ryuunosuke." Ugetsu muttered.

Ryuunosuke turned to his friend and watched as his movements were stiffer than usual.

"Well if you want to thank Shirayuki then tell her yourself."

"I guess I let my guard down that time."

"Yeah you did," Ryuunosuke waved at his sister when she waved at him. "But I should be the one to be thanking you."

"Me?" Ugetsu asked.

"You protected Shirayuki regardless of your own injuries, you kept her alive Ugetsu." Ryuunosuke looked down. "I was too slow to stop them and you got hurt in the process."

"I guess everything turned out well in the end."

"Yeah… well."

After a moment of silence Ryuunosuke looked at his friend once more, He won't tell them of the letter he received. He won't tell them of his last days, he can't. However he will make sure that everything is in its place before he departs from this world. He will make sure that Shirayuki is never alone in this world.

"Hey Ugetsu." Ryuunosuke spoke up.

"What is the matter Ryuunosuke?"

"Can you make me a promise?" he asked.

"Promise?" Ugetsu was confused at his friend's tone, it sounded as if he was in pain. "What do you want me to promise you?"

"I might not always be there for Shirayuki, so if I am not here one day… could you take care of her?"

"What are you talking about Ryuunosuke?" Ugetsu started to panic, it sounded as if his friend was saying goodbye.

"Promise me that, will you Ugetsu?"

Ugestu can only look at his friend in defeat. Ryuunosuke was the type of person that kept secrets, especially if it involved the Kuchiki Clan. He can do nothing but place his friend's mind at ease, he had to.

"I promise…"


End file.
